


Abrus Precatorius

by Amigara



Series: The Moon and the Sun [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - (Almost) Everyone Dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Vague and possibly confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amigara/pseuds/Amigara
Summary: You kill everything you touch.------In the basement of Golzine's New Jersey mansion. A moment of hesitation, and Ash Lynx loses everything.Stream-of-consciousness drabble, meant as a prologue forNemeseia Lunaris





	Abrus Precatorius

**Author's Note:**

> Abrus precatorius, commonly known as jequirity bean or rosary pea, is best known for its seeds, which are used as prayer beads. Ingestion of a single seed can be fatal.

_ Chained _ -

                                  In the devil’s lair, torture room, the mansion cellar.

                                  A hesitation, a heartbeat too late.

                                  Blade finds flesh and thrusts inside.

                                  Both partners unwilling, forced to waltz.

                                  A heartbeat, a scream. Not Eiji’s, never again.

                                  A heartbeat. No relief.

                                  The fish forces the host to eat himself.

                                  Already bloodied steel bites through new flesh,

                                  a spray of red.

_                                   thump _ ,

                                  not a heartbeat but another body. Falling.

                                  The waltz ends.

  
  
  


_ Watched - _

                                  Two men, proven allies. Screaming in horror.

                                  This is your world, your sin. You dragged them here.

                                  Two bodies, on the floor. Bleeding out on concrete,

                                  you’ve bled here too before. More blood, your guilt.

                                  Heavy. Still, like the gun in your hands.

                                  A hesitation. A heartbeat too late, your training was beaten and 

_fucked_                        into you and still.

                                  You kill everything you touch.

                                  A gun in your hands. Your friends on the floor.

  
  
  


_ Empty -  _

                                  Your hands, trembling, useless,

                                  the gun is taken from you like everything else.

_shut up!_ ,                     bang! bang!

                                  The screaming stops. Two men, proven allies, sit beside you.

                                  Dead.

 

                                  it is cold. it is dark.

                                  Your heart is 

_still_                            beating.

  
  
  


_ Alone -  _

                                  You

                                  wish,

_                                    ~~pray~~ _

                                  that

                                  it

                                  would

_shut up!_                     stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new here, and I hope it works and that the formatting doesn't break. Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> If everything works out, I plan on posting the first chapter of Nemeseia Lunaris soon.


End file.
